


We Dance to Only Heartbeats.

by Justanothersinger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: I did this, M/M, Unbelievably, amaze, and i - Freeform, and there is no going back, because i'm that thirsty, dancer robin thing, did the ever popular, eh, enjoy, how did my perv hands not do the thing, i have sinned to this degree, smut hard or go home, this is like my first smut with them, until now?, welp, with smut, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The dim light of the lanterns pales in the shadowy night.</p><p>But he's close, so close, close enough for Chrom to see him.'</p><p>Chrobin fic with dancer!Robin, nsfw. Pretty much PWP actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Dance to Only Heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my comrade in sin Xin

We Dance to Only Heartbeats.

A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction

 

The dim light of the lanterns pales in the shadowy night.

 

But he's close, so close, close enough for Chrom to see him.

 

His breathing is soft, rapid and Chrom can feel warm breath on his own forehead, eyelids, hands soft as flower petals on his cheeks. Soft kisses, feather-light pressed on Chrom's skin.

He raises his head and Chrom swears there are stars in those deep, dark eyes.

 

"Beautiful." Chrom breathes and he hears Robin laugh. Soft and low, like the tinkling of a bell.

"Well, that's kind of my job."

 

Gilded purple fabric that covered his skin and simultaneously exposed it to the world. To greedy eyes, a sweet voice and graceful feet.

 

"Is this your job too?" Chrom asks, as he raises his own arm. Robin's necklaces clink under his touch, gold woven in lace and jewels that clink and glow under the lamplight. 

 

They fall to the floor with ease and Robin still hasn't broken away from his gaze. 

 

"No." Robin answers simply, firmly. He ducks down for a kiss.

 

It tastes of wine and smells like incense. Slow and burns him like fire, like the fire in his gut and under his skin.

  
He tugs at Chrom's shirt, soft gilded fabric gives way beneath Chrom's eager fingertips. Robin's skin is still covered with glitter and smells of lavender and a fiery flower that only Plegia knows.

 

Robin settles down properly on him, hips grinding on his and they both shiver at the feeling, the renewed spark of attraction that guided them close. The kisses growing deep, their touches more hungry.

 

Tattoos on the dancer's skin done in black and yet seem to glow.

 

Chrom kisses the one on his hand and feels Robin shiver.

 

"Do you not want me to do that?" He asks.

 

"I'm...I'm not used to that."

 

"A shame." Chrom says softly and he kisses a bit farther up this time, "They're beautiful. Just like you."

Bangles clink together as Robin brings his body closer, wraps his arms around Chrom's neck. Buries his head in the man's shoulder as he grinds down again; there's a soft moan that falls from his lips.

 

And suddenly, he's pushed back down, on the sheets, staring up at Chrom.

 

His heartbeat stops briefly.

 

"Forgive me," Chrom says, his words tight between his teeth, "If I'm going too fast for you."

Robin looks surprised and then, a strange expression crosses his face.

 

Guilt and want.

 

Chrom feels pretty much the same way.

 

Robin shakes his head, a tiny movement, and he pulls Chrom towards him.

 

When their bare flesh touch, it's feverishly hot. Sweat sticks their hair to their skin, their eyes never break away from each other.

Robin clutches at the sheets underneath in desperation, his cries increasing in volume, Chrom's name dying off into breathless gasps.

 

He shivers at the heat inside pain, groans in pain.

 

Chrom presses a kiss on each of Robin's eyelids, his nose, his lips. Feather-light. Comforting him.

"Always...the gentleman." Robin breathes and a sudden rush of pleasure cuts through his words.

 

"I don't want to hurt you." Is all that Chrom says, a whisper into Robin's skin. Even as he moved up against him, even as he thrust up against him, he held Robin close in an embrace, tight and careful.

 

"...You're too kind, stranger." Robin whispers, "For what I am, you're too kind to me." 

 

Whatever question Chrom was about to ask were lost when Robin pushes up to meet against him and a surge of pleasure rises up, a shock through his spine, a rush of fire in his blood.

The primal sound of skin against skin sounded in the air, met with their cries and the soft lantern light. 

Faster...Faster. They pick up intensity with an urgency. Hungering for something they didn't know yet and were so, so afraid of, afraid to find out for risk of being addicted. 

 

Robin tenses up and Chrom leans in. As if shielding them both from the eyes of the world, a union of strangers that searched for something they couldn't say.

"Plea...se..." Robin whispers, "So...so...close..."

 

"M-me too."

 

Robin pulls Chrom down for a kiss just as his climax hits; just the taste of him was enough to push Chrom over the edge as well.

They lay there, their breathing labored as they rode out their pleasure high and Chrom's eyelids drift low; his breathing evens out and his eyes start to close.

The last thing Chrom remembers is the warmth of Robin's hand in his.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> Black Diva: Fire Emblem: Fates OST  
> Last Train: Dawn Golden  
> Japanese Electronics: Commix


End file.
